Mutant Misfits
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: Shredder has plans for his favorite band... plans Jem and the Holograms won't like very much and that the Misfits themselves aren't too fond of either.


I do not own these characters or profit from them.

Mutant Misfits: Another Jem/TMNT crossover

By, Clayton Overstreet

Eric Raymond flipped through the new calendar for the Misfits that was going to be sold with their newest album. He had his feet up on the desk and was wearing a pair of snake skin boots. January: Pizzazz in a top hat and tiger striped green and pink spandex bikini playing with sparklers. February: Roxy with two heart shaped pasties over her breasts, a red leather thong, bent forward and taking a bite of a chocolate heart. March: Stormer in a sexy leprechaun outfit sitting on a giant put of gold. April: Jetta in a sexy bunny suit. May: Pizzazz in a skimpy Mayan priestess costume complete with an authentic green feathered headdress Eric had borrowed from a museum in front of a temple backdrop. June: all of them in bikinis leaning against a soaped up shiny red car. July: All four of them on stage with fireworks overhead. August: Jetta in a khaki outfit and pith helmet in front of a jungle with a spider monkey on her shoulder. September: Roxy in a schoolgirl outfit sitting on a teacher's desk reading a book. October: Stormer dressed as a witch holding a small jack-o-lantern with one hand and petting a large wolf with the other under a full moon. November: the four of them walking down a sidewalk in jackets as fall leaves float in the air around them. December: Roxy in a sexy Santa suit lying across a polar bear skin rug in front of a roaring fire.

They came in just as he finished followed by Clash. "I have to say Clash, you did a good job on this one."

Pizzazz said, "Please. Anyone can make me look good. It would be hard to make us look bad."

"Absolutely," Clash agreed. "And I was able to afford this new leather jacket…"

Jetta said, "Well I'd better bloody look good mate, because I am not posing with that bloody monkey again. Bollocks! Little pest peed on me and I'm still finding bits of hair on me clothes." The other misfits snickered at her. "It isn't funny ya wankers!"

Eric smiled and threw the calendar on his desk. "That isn't why I called you in here anyway. We have a business proposition." He pushed the button. "Send him in."

A tall and muscular Japanese man in a blue business suit walked through the door. He smiled at them and in a rough voice said, "Greetings. I am Orokusaki. And you are of course the Misfits. Love your music."

"Of course you do," Pizzazz said haughtily. "We're awesome."

He looked at Stormer. "And I understand you're the one dating Kimber from Jem and the Holograms."

The others all glared at her and Stormer bristled. "So?"

"Kind of ballsy isn't it, dating a member of the band that's your greatest rival? You even teamed up with her to do an album."

"My social life is my own business," Stormer said. "Well me and the tabloids. Anyway so what?"

He raised his hands. "You're right, not my business." He smiled. "I was just curious if you know who Jem really is."

"Nope. Never asked. If you're after that information you're out of luck creepo."

He waved his hand. "I already know who she really is. I just wondered if you did. You've all worked with them enough. On movies, charities, and the like. Battles of the bands."

"What do you mean you know?" Roxy asked.

Pizzazz interrupted. "Who cares? I thought you were here with a job offer. If you're part of Jem's fan club…"

"Not even a little. I can't stand those retched rock stars." He was practically snarling. "I just wondered if you would be willing to really crush them." He cleared his throat. "In business."

"Well…" Pizzazz said. "We've been sort of having a truce with them. It's not like they're a threat."

"They've saved us a few times," Stormer pointed out.

Roxy said, "And they spend most of their money on Starlight house so who cares?"

"I'd practically forgotten they existed until you brought 'em up mate."

Orokusaki shrugged. "Then maybe you aren't interested in my offer. Maybe the Stingers…"

"What's the offer?" Eric interrupted.

The man reached into the pocket of his suit and brought out a small spray bottle. Inside they could see glowing pink stuff. "It's a new perfume. It's called Transformation, by Krang." He smiled. "I was wondering if you girls would like to give it a try. If you like it maybe you could be useful in an ad campaign."

"Is it any good?" Jetta asked.

He held it up. "See for yourselves."

"Can I try some?" Clash asked. He shrugged, not caring. All five moved a step closer, though Stormer stayed back a little.

"It's not tested on animals, is it?" She asked.

Orokusaki grinned. "Not really. Ready?"

"Sure, give us a sprits," Pizzazz said.

Smiling he pressed the button spraying a cloud of neon pink into the air around them. Roxy frowned. "I don't smell any…" She suddenly let out a low growl.

Jetta stumbled placing a hand on her head. "What's in this stuff mate? I haven't felt this strange since I tried those pills at a Stones concert…"

Pizzazz grabbed her ribs and fell to her knees. "Uh… my sides… what the…" She suddenly let out an ear piercing shriek.

Eric gasped as he watched. Roxy's skin went pale, almost white. Then he realized she was sprouting fur. Her jaw clenched and he saw her teeth changing into fangs. "What did you do to them?"

He did not answer and Eric stared in shock as the others began to transform. Jetta turning black as fur spread across her body and she ripped from her clothes. When she was done she looked like a cross between a gorilla and a woman, but with a long prehensile tail. Pizzazz was covered in green feathers. She had sprouted wings from her back and her hands and feet had turned into scaled talons. A yellow beak had replaced her lips and her eyes were also yellow. Long feathers came off them and a tail sprouted from her backside. Roxy now stood ten feet tall and bulged with muscles. Half woman half bear with a shaggy coat, a black nose, and onyx claws the size of knives. Clash ripped through her leather jacket, sprouting horns as well as white and brown fur in blobby spots, though her purple hair fell around her shoulders like a mane. She bulged like Roxy and a moment later appeared as a female Minotaur, snot dripping from her cow-like muzzle.

Stormer was the furthest away and she had barely been hit, but she began sprouting blue fur. "No! Nooooo!" The cry turned into a howl. Panicking she turned and ran down the hallway.

"Blast!" Orokusaki said. "I need that one!" He tried to go after her but the mutants snarled and shrieked and blocked his way. Frowning he cracked his knuckles. "Looks like someone needs a lesson in who is in charge here."

"Wait; don't hurt…" The man turned and sprayed Eric right in the face. Eric stumbled back coughing, but it turned into a low hiss. A moment later he was transformed into a humanoid snake in a business suit.

All four of the mutants immediately jumped at the sole human in the room who moved like lightning. He hit them with precise blows, knocking them around the room with very little effort. After a moment they all moved back toward him, this time cowed. A moment later something beeped in his pocket and he pulled out a communicator, Krang's image appearing on it. "Shredder you (grouwlll) idiot, what is taking so long? I need to know how my batch of mutagen is working!"

"Have some patience Krang, you worthless slug! It worked like a charm. They aren't even capable of human thought any more and after a little persuasion they're willing to follow my lead." He reached out and placed a hand on Pizzazz's feathered head. She lowered it and chirped demurely. "With these new mutants I'll be able to easily penetrate Jem's holographic trickery. Everyone knows the Misfits hate the Holograms so they should be easy enough to turn on them. Unfortunately one of them got away. It's the one dating one of the Holograms. I'd hoped to use her as a hostage and do this the easy way now that the band is separated from those blasted turtles!"

"Who cares? Let it go. Animal senses won't be fooled by (sloorrrp) Synergy's tricks. If we can retrieve those earrings we'll be able to use the band as leverage."

Shredder frowned. "I don't see why you can't just rebuild the holographic generator."

"Because without the AI to program it, the thing is practically useless as anything but a movie projector. Unfortunately an AI (browwwwlk) advanced enough to control it is dangerously powerful. She took over the Technodrome and our robots last time. So to control her we need the band to use as a threat and to get them we have to get past the holograms she uses to protect them!"

Shredder nodded, rubbing his jaw. He remembered the disguised robot punching him in the face before he was forced to escape from them and the turtles. The band lacked his skills and the turtles were back in New York, but they were still amazingly dangerous. With their holographic trickery they were not only invisible but could use sounds and sights to distract, allowing them to attack from unseen directions. Able to manipulate two of the most important human senses, and unfortunately augmented with Krang's technology, they were very dangerous. Not to mention the AI Synergy who controlled them and was able to access other machines.

"Fine. I see the point."

"With the changes I've made to the mutagen you should be (worrrl) able to eliminate their advantage far better than those two (rrraaaallll) morons you normally use."

"These things can't even talk."

"I've met Bebop and Rocksteady. How is that a problem?"

000

Starlight House was still under repair from when Shredder had broken in and destroyed Synergy (see Shredder and the Holograms) though the people who lived there were unaware of that fact. Even the secret alcove where the computer had been hidden had been trashed along with that whole quarter of the mansion. Thankfully her programming had been copied and downloaded into the highly advanced earrings Krang had made in his plans to use the holographic technology Kimber and Jerrica's father had developed. Now the earrings were so advanced they did not need the huge computer to operate. Synergy's AI was housed in them and they were officially a hundred times more advanced.

Something Shredder and Krang had realized was a mistake too late as the computer had helped Jem and the Holograms and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles defeat them by taking over their Technodrome. They had no doubt that Shredder would try for them again, so they were on high alert.

Kimber heard something moving outside her window. Gasping she sat up in bed and reached for her robe. Wrapping it around herself she went to the window and opened the curtains. Then she screamed.

The gigantic beast outside her window had yellow eyes and a huge maw full of sharp teeth. Large claws sprouted from way too human hands and it must have stood a good nine feet tall. It was covered in blue fur and bulged with muscles.

It could have easily burst through the window. Instead it just looked at her and whined, like a lost puppy. Gingerly Kimber took a deep breath and reached out, pressing her hand to the window. The monster matched her movement. Then there was a gasp behind Kimber and the best dashed away from the window. She turned around to see Jerrica and the other Holograms standing behind her.

"Kimber, what was that?"

"I don't know… but I'm going to find out." She hurried out past them.

"Wait, it could be dangerous."

Out in the hall several of the girls had peeked out. "Jerrica, what's going on?"

"We're checking that out. Stay in your rooms and away from the windows."

"O-okay…" They were obviously scared and Jerrica wished she could help, but she was not exactly feeling great about this herself.

They rushed outside, Shana right at the front followed by Aja, Jerrica, and Raya. They topped as one as they saw Kimber standing in front of what looked all the world like a blue werewolf. It was terrifying, but Kimber met its eyes and it knelt down on all fours, tail wagging. Kimber gasped, "Stormer?"

"Sis, what…?"

She looked back at them. "I can't explain it Jerrica, but I think… somehow… this is Stormer."

Shana said, "But how?"

Kimber turned back to the monster and reached out, petting her head. "I don't know I just…" She stopped and raised her hand. "What's this?" The others did not move closer but they peered. Something pink and glowing was covering Kimber's hand.

Aja said, "Kimber maybe you should move away."

"Kimber?" Jerrica asked.

Kimber turned, but this time she was snarling. Her eyes had changed from theirusual color to a golden color. Her ears were turning pointed and her face was being covered in pink fur. Her robe fell open and it was not just her face, her whole body was covered in a pink pelt. Fangs sprouted from her mouth and claws from her fingertips. A tail poked out from behind her and her body began swelling, tearing through her clothes.

"What is that stuff, werewolf blood?" Raya asked.

Jerrica shook her head. "No, remember what Leonardo and the others told us? I think… I think it is mutagen."

"Shredder," Shana said darkly.

"Kimber," Jerrica tried again. Now the two mutant wolves looked almost identical. Both huge and drooling and eyeing the girls. They looked ready to pounce. "Synergy, a little help!"

Suddenly the air in front of them exploded with fireworks. The girls had to cover their eyes. The two wolves yelped and together turned and ran. They made it to the large gate and jumped it like it was nothing. "Synergy, call Donatello's shell phone."

"I'm already on it Jerrica."

000

After hearing grumbling at being woken up before dawn after a long night patrolling the rooftops of New York Donatello listened as they explained things. "Can you come down here and help us?"

"Not really. We live in a sewer, our only air support is a blimp and even if we could get on an airplane, that's not enough time."

"Enough time for what?"

"Mutagen breaks down in open air in a few hours at most. It's what keeps it from being a complete ecological disaster. Sounds like Krang may have tweaked the formula again, but even he and Shredder don't want just anyone getting their hands on it. Which means whoever that wolf was, whether it was this Stormer girl or someone else, they weren't transformed all that long ago if it was still clinging to her fur. The thing is, if you don't reverse the changes in about ten to twelve hours they'll be permanent. We may be happily mutated, but if they're basically animals then the victims probably aren't."

"How do we undo it then?"

"Well I can send you the formulae for the anti-ooze, but unless you're a trained chemist mixing it won't be easy. Do you know a scientist?"

'Not really… oh wait." She flinched and said. "Yeah, we know one. Unfortunately."

"Look, as a backup we'll cook some up here and try sending it on the Concord. Unfortunately April and Irma are out of town so we'll have to see if any of our other friends can hop a plane. Good luck."

Jerrica nodded as Synergy cut the transmission and said, "I have the formulae."

"Raya see if you can track down Kimber and Stormer. Hopefully they're together and the cops aren't shooting at them. Aja check on the girls and tell them that there was a large dog on the grounds and that they should stay in their rooms while we handle it. Shana you call up Eric Raymond and see if he can tell us where to find Techrat."

"Oh not him," Aja said.

"On it," she said. "How about you?"

"I'm going to get in my car and start driving. Tell me where Techrat is and I'll have a head start." She grabbed her keys and headed for the door.

000

Shana called before she got much further than a block. "Sorry Jerrica, but I can't get through to Eric's office or his home. This late I wouldn't be surprised if he was sound asleep."

"Or he could be involved in whatever happened to Stormer, if that was her."

"Maybe. It's not like we have the Misfits on Speed Dial. Stormer doesn't even keep Kimber's number programmed in because the last time she did they kept making those prank calls and trailing us with our GPS."

"Right. Well no help for it, I'll head to his office and try to sneak in. Unless… Synergy can you hack his computer?"

"I already tried. I believe it's turned off. I also cannot connect to his cellular phone."

""Well then we have no choice. I don't like breaking and entering, but it is an emergency."

"And it's not like it's ever stopped them," Shana pointed out.

"Showtime Synergy," Jerrica whispered and she metamorphosed into Jem, wearing the purple ninja outfit she had first sported fighting alongside the turtles. She drove as fast as she dared and parked a few blocks from Misfit Music. "Hide me Synergy." Pressed up against the wall she vanished until only her shadow could be seen and edged her way to the door. A moment later Synergy hacked the electronic lock and she was inside.

Jem made her way to the little office where Eric conducted business and quickly to his desk, turning on the computer. "Are you getting everything?"

"Yes I am Jerrica," Synergy assured her. "All done. Techrat is currently operating out of a warehouse on the south of town. I have also found out several other really illegal plans Eric has to take over Starlight Music and proof that he has been cheating on his taxes. Would you like me to email that anonymously to the government?"

Jem reached for the off button. "Not just yet Synergy. Eric would likely guess where they got it and could blame us. Knowing his lawyers he might be able to get out of anything legal and just come up with more plots. I think it's better if we keep the information secret and thwart his plans as he implements them."

"That seems like a sound strategy."

Jem looked around the room. The walls and carpet all had large claw marks on them. Different shapes and sizes. But no blood, thankfully. Also no telltale sign of glowing pink ooze. "Looks like more than one person was mutated in here…"

Suddenly Jem heard something rattle behind her and a scratching sound. She turned and then jumped aside as a humungous snake struck the place where she had just been. Its fangs sank into the desk and stuck fast. "Oh my god…" The snake writhed and she saw it had hands which it placed against the desk and then yanked, cracking the wood. It was also wearing a familiar blue blazer. "Eric?" It hissed at her, rattling its tail. "Synergy, distract it!"

A bear appeared between the snake and Jem. It roared and swiped at the monster. The snake did not even flinch and instead dove through it, directly at Jem. She vanished into invisibility and it still chased her through the room. "Synergy!"

"A snake is immune to my abilities," the voice of Synergy said. "Their eyes are different, they sense heat, and their hearing is also vastly different."

"Now you tell me!" She dove as the snake slithered over her. "Aaah!" Thankfully it was a rattlesnake and not a constrictor. Instead of wrapping around her he curled up for another strike. That gave Jem a moment to grab a cheap plastic potted plant and turn around to shove it into his mouth. He bit it and venom dripped from his fangs onto her hand, burning and itching. She wiped it on the floor and headed for the door while the snake-man spit out the plant. She dove through and slammed the door behind her. "We have to get out of here. Eric's bad enough to deal with the way he normally is."

In the car and with the security doors safely between the world and the deranged reptile Jem had Synergy call up the other girls and tell them where to meet her. They arrived outside the warehouse and stared up at the camera. As a group, now all in their ninja outfits, they stared up at the camera over the door. "Techrat, open up! We have a job for you."

"Why would I work for you?" His voice hissed out of the intercom by the door.

"We'll pay," Jem said. "Also it'll help your major supporter. Eric and the Misfits are in trouble."

There was a pause. "So?"

"So let us in." She paused. "We have a chemistry problem for you."

There was a pause and then a thunk as the lock disengaged. "Very well, but keep your distance and don't touch anything."

They went inside and walked past piles of jumk untilt hey found a cleared space with a few lab tables, a desk, and a laptop. Techrat sat in a chair and looked at them. "What do you want me to do?"

"Check your phone."

He did and looked shocked as a chemical formula appeared ont eh sceen. "How did you hack my phone? My firewalls are…" He trailed off as he scanned the numbers and symbols Donatello had sent. "Well this is interesting. Where did you find such an unstable and complicated solution?"

"Can you make it or not? We don't have time to answer any questions right now."

He nodded. "Very well. How much do you need?"

"As much as we can get."

000

Leaving the warehouse the girls had also talked Techrat into parting with some paintball guns and pellets, which they loaded up with the anti-ooze. Techrat was still examining the formula when they left. Shana said, "I'm not sure I like leaving that kind of information with him."

"Not much we could do about it," Jerrica said. "Hopefully with just the antidote he won't be able to do much. Raya, did you locate Kimber and Stormer at all?"

"A few sightings of a Malibu Bigfoot," she said. "With Synergy's help we traced them to within a few blocks of the zoo."

"Security cameras place them at the wolf enclosure," Synergy said. "Once inside there are no cameras."

"So they could be lying down with the animals or eating them," Aja said.

"Kimber would never forgive herself if she hurt anyone. Even ananimal," Raya said.

"Hopefuly we won't have to tell her." Jem bit one of her nails. I just hope we get there before the zoo's security guards find them."

Meanwhile as they drove a pair of eyes watched from an alleyway as their car drove by. Shredder stepped out into the light of a street lamp. "Well-well, seems we won't have to travel all the way across town to find Jem and her entourage. You ladies ready for some fun?" A series of nasty animal sounds came out of the darkness behind him. "I thought so."

000

Sneaking into the zoo was easy enough. Aja said, "You know we kind of have a knack for this."

"I don't feel right about it," Jem said.

Shana said, "Oh don't be like that. This is an emergency and if we called the cops they'd probably just start shooting. And how would we explain it."

"Leonardo and the others do this all the time," Raya said.

"Let's just go in and get my sister and her girlfriend. Hopefully we can turn them back to normal and Stormer can tell us what else is going on. We'll also have to remember to get to Eric too." She paused. "Have there been any other reports of mutants running around town Synergy?"

"No Jem, nothing on any of the news feeds or people's cellular phones."

"I'm not sure if that's good or bad," Jem said. "Are the Misfits in on it? If they were running around ton as monsters I'd think someone would notice."

"It's Pizzazz, Roxy and Jetta," Aja said. "How would anybody know the difference?"

They laughed nervously. Hefting one of the two guns Shana asked, "Do we have to make them eat it or what?"

Raya added, "We can probably get some tranquilizer dart guns somewhere around here."

"No, Donatello said it works like the mutagen. It just needs to make contact."

They followed the maps posted everywhere to the wolf enclosure. Shana and Jem hopped the fence while Raya and Aja stayed back, holding extra vials.

Jem and Aja hopped the fence and leaped over the moat around the enclosure. They landed hard and winced. Jem whispered, "Remember, there are probably also regular wolves in here. They may be zoo animals, but let's try not to disturb them."

"Not disturbing a pack of wolves is one of my life goals," Shana hissed back.

They snuck forward past some trees to the artificial cave at the far end. The moonlight was enough for them to see the pile of wolves. Some looked a little beat up. And right in front were two humanoid wolf-women, one blue and one pink. Presumably the new leaders of the pack.

Anyone who says wolves do not snore is a liar. At least if they were mutants. Jerrica was almost tempted to record it for posterity. Instead she nodded to Shana and the two raised their guns. Taking careful aim they fired, splattering the two mutants with Techrat's sludge. Neither really noticed.

"How long is this supposed to take?" Shana asked in a light whisper.

Jem said, "I have no idea.

"I hope that little weasel didn't mess up the recipe—" She was interrupted by a scream and several animal sounds. Wincing the two turned and dashed out of the cave. Outside in the moonlight they saw Aja and Raya outside the fence being held by a familiar shape. The vials of anti-ooze smashed at their feet. "Shredder!"

"Haha ha! What brings you out on a night like this Jem?"

"None of your business. Let them go!" She hefted the gun. "Or I'll let you have it right between the eyes." Shana joined her.

Whether the threat would have worked or not became moot as something streaked out of the sky and snatched the guns from their hands. It flew up on top of the cave and landd, crushing the guns in its scaled talons. It was a green bird-thing and a moment later a huge white bear, a minotaur, and a gorilla sized monkey climbed up next to it, bellowing loudly as it shrieked.

"Is it too late to quit the band?" Shana asked.

"Yes," Jem said. They took martial arts stances. They had been practicing. "Synergy, a little help?" Suddenly there were two dozen of them. And a bright flash went off in Shredder's face. He screamed and let Aja and Raya go. They raced forward, jumping the fence and joining their friends across the moat.

The mutants however did not care. They jumped as one right for the real girls. Jem and her friends had to dodge and the illusions faded away. Synergy said, "Sorry Jerrica but the illusions…"

"Don't work as well on animals, yeah, I get it," she said. "Just do some bright lights and noises to distract them." Fireworks filled the air.

Shana said, "But Jem what about…" As the large mutants flinched behind them came a loud growl, followed by snarls and several more growls. "The wolves."

The pack stood there. The mutant Misfits turned and snarled back. Jem said, "Quick, hop the fence."

"But what about Shredder?" Raya asked.

"There's only one of him," Shana pointed out. They sprinted for the fense as illusions of them appeared scattering in several directions to do the same. Shredder headed for a nearby group and took a position to block them. Meanwhile Jetta looking like a weightlifting version of Donkey Kong's shadow jumped in front of the real ones and screeched.

The girls froze for a moment when suddenly she was tackled by two streaks of pink and blue. Forced to the ground the two shapes looked up at the Holograms and snarled in unison, "Run!"

Jem and the others stared for a second. Stormer and Kimber were looking a lot more human, but not completely. Stormer was still wholly blue, though the fur on most of her was more like velvet. Her arms and legs were still hairy and clawed. She had a bit of a snout out of which peeked fangs, mixing the beautiful women she was with sort of a wolf-pup look under a shiny black nose. Her tail stood out stiffly behind her and a pair of pointed ears stuck out of her mane of blue hair. Her eyes were human though.

Kimber was better off. She had ditched all the fur, except on her own tail which stayed sticking out of her backside. She also had claws and fangs, but they stick over human lips and from human fingers. Her ears were human, but pointed like an elf and with pink fringe. They flicked in the air. Her eyebrows were pretty thick and her hair seemed longer, going all the way down her back almost to her knees.

"Kimber? How do you feel?" Jerrica asked.

"Ooooooooooowwwwwtrageous," she said with a smile and she and Stormer gave each other high five, careful not to cut each other with their claws. "Now get out of here."

"Go," Stormer snarled, her normal slightly screechy voice shrieking befor lowering to a deep growl. She turned and snarled at the wolf pack and they threw themselves at the other three Misfits. Clash, being mostly cow, panicked and turned to run before falling into the moat. Roxy fought back, throwing them off her, but she was working on instinct while the wolves were used to being wolves and worked together with Stormer directing their attacks. Pizzazz flew up out of reach and circled like some kind of emerald vulture.

Realizing they could not help Jem and the others headed for the fence again, Synergy still using illusions to distract Shredder. They made the jump and scrambled over the fence. Pizzazz dove after them with a screech and lashed out, her talons cutting through the fence just as they jumped down.

Stormer and Kimber wrestled with Jetta for a moment, but while they were still mutated, the monkey-girl was bigger and stronger and she threw them off. The two wolf-girls hurried to follow Jem and the others, making the leap easily and landing next to them like ballet dancers. Stormer furry enough to blur her naughty bits while Kimber's hair fell around her light a blanket.

"Are they going to be alright?" Aja asked.

"If we live," Jem said. "I hope so. Maybe they're still turning back. Or maybe Techrat screwed up the formula or Krang changed it too much." She looked nervously at her sister and the blue Misfit. "Can you two understand us?"

"Sure can sis," Kimber growled with a smile that still showed way too many pointed teeth.

"I'm feeling much better now," Stormer's rough voice said. Then she paused and grinned. "Jerrica."

They all froze but before they could do anything Shredder was there. Meanwhile behind them the Misfits had taken care of the wolves and were tearing their way out of the enclosure. Apparently mutants were a bit tougher than normal animals. They surrounded the holograms roaring, growling, snarling, and screeching as Shredder sneered at them from behind his mask.

"Well it seems like it is feeding time at the zoo. How about you hand over those pretty earrings?" He extended his hand. "It won't change anything but I'd hate for my pets to choke on them." Stormer snarled and bit at his hand, making him yank it back. "FDine, if that's the way you want it, I'll just get a doggy-dookie bag and sift for them after your ears have passed through their digestive tracts. Misfits! Atta—ack!" He was interrupted in his command as a cricket bat slammed into the side of his helmet, ringing it like a gong and sending him flying into the hole in the fence to splash into the wolf enclosure.

Jem and the others looked up to see a man in a hockey mask standing there. "Who are you?"

"Name's Casey Jones," he said in what sounded like a bad Clint Eastwood impression. He reached to his belt and pulled up a couple of vials and a pair of water guns. "Friend of Donatello's. He said you ladies needed some help. Then some purple chick on my cell gave me directions to come here."

"Glad to meet you," Aja said.

"Likewise. Love the music. But can I wait to get your autographs until we handle the giant sized Shirttails here?" The mutants were growling again. He tossed Jem and Reye a pair of squirt guns. "Anti-ooze, courtesy of Donatello."

Catching them both girls nodded and took aim. Casey popped the top off a vial and threw it at Roxy. The girls took aim at Pizzazz and Clash, squirting both in their big open mouths. Jetta jumped out of the way, dodging the spray.

Stormer and Kimber snatched the toys and went after them, jumping like superheroes. They zigzagged, working together as only pack animals could. Eventually they got Jetta between them and crossed the streams hitting her right in the face. They let out a loud howl echoed by the wolves in the pen.

Unfortunately like with them the anti-ooze was not working immediately and the angry mutants were not put off by being squirted. They roared and attacked again forcing Jem and the others to dodge claws and fangs. Casey pulled a hockey stick, a baseball bat, a golf club, and a lacrosse stick out of the bag on his back, tossing them to the human holograms.

Jem caught the hockey stick and swatted at Pizzazz as she again dive bombed them. Shana turned and swung the golf club into Shredder's face as he climbed out of the wolf pen, dripping wet, sending him back in with a loud clang. Aja screamed as Roxy bit through the lacrosse stick, while Raya swung at Jetta only to have the bat yanked from her hand. Casey jumped behind her and put his cricket bat over her throat as she swung him a round.

"I really wish I didn't know that a chimpanzee can rip a man's arm out of its socket. And she's like five times bigger!"

"How do you think I feel?" Casey asked as Jetta's tail wrapped around his throat and yanked him off. She turned and shrieked in his face, showing spit dripping fangs.

Suddenly she began to spasm. Dropping Casey she fell to her knees clutching her ribs. As she did her fur began to recede and her body shrank.

Pizzazz was currently being pinned to the ground by Stormer and Kimber as her bird-shriek turned into her usual screams of outrage. Roxy arched her back and her roar turned into a scream while Clash's angry moo did the same. It took a couple of minutes of writhing, but eventually the changes stopped.

And like the other two the change back to human was incomplete.

Uncertainly they let Pizzazz up and she looked down at herself. Her face was human again as were her hands, though her nails were bird talons and two angel-like green wings sprouted from her back. Her body was covered in tiny green feathers and down and her feet were still yellow scaled talons. A long plume of feathers tick out of her ass and more from her hair.

Roxy was a white ball of fur, kind of cute, but with long black claws on her fingers and toes. Like Stormer she was covered in velvety fur and had a snout. Her lips were black and fangs peeked over them. She was also still pretty muscular and stood about six feet tall. A stubby little tail stick over her ass and round bear ears stuck up through her hair. Otherwise, mostly human.

Clash still had her cow nose over her human mouth and the ears. She stood a good seven feet tall, almost as muscular as Roxy. Her fur too was short in white and black patterns like ink blots as her tail swished behind her. Limbs were obviously something hard to get out of. Her fingers were thick with black nails while her feet were still hooves. Two tiny horns stuck out of her temples. Her purple hair was on top of her head like dandelion fluff. The udders between her legs were gone, but she was looking pretty busty up top and was using her large hands to cover all four of the nipples on each one while crossing her legs.

Jetta looked almost completely human in shape. Her face was hair free and her chest in a V shape from her cleavage to just over her navel edged with white. Her tail was still there and the rest of her was black. Her ears seemed a little bigger too. Her feet were still hand-shaped too.

"What the bloody…" She trailed off as she and the others heard a clang as Shredder pulled himself free of the moat again. They all snarled at him. He took one look and then turned to run. "I'll get you rotten musicians yet! Just you wait!"

Unsure what else to do Jem said, "Well let's get over to Misfit Records and turn Eric back before he becomes more of a snake than he usually is."

000

An hour later they sat in Eric's office while he tried on one of his suits. He looked like himself, only with snake fangs and his tail and scales. "Well I'm obviously going to need to get the pants redone to make room for the tail, but I can work with this."

Jem said, "We tried out best Eric, but between you and Shredder we couldn't get to you all fast enough."

"That's okay. The night wasn't a total loss… Jerrica." He smiled, showing off his fangs. "When I announce your true identity to the world it'll be the biggest…"

A clawed hand fell on his shoulder, swinging him around so his tail knocked everything off his desk until he saw Pizzazz's face. "You aren't telling anyone anything!"

"What? But Pizzazz…"

"Aside from the fact that they stopped us from living a life eating bugs and raw fish," Roxy said. "You aren't thinking it through Eric."

"Yeah, don't be stupid," Jetta said. Absently she reached up, plucking something out of her hair, and ate it. To be fair, this was not new behavior for any of them.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

Pizzazz rolled her eyes. "If we reveal who Jem is, so what? She's Jerrica Benton. Not only a world famous business woman who runs the top record company in the world, helps out orphans, but she's also Jem? Not only our biggest rival, but she saved us?"

Stormer nodded. "Think about it Eric. We can't even prove how she does that weird hologram thing. Even if we could so what? It would just make the Holograms more famous than they already are."

"Meanwhile, if we keep their secret, we can be the Mutant Misfits," Roxy said. "The newest wildest band in the world." She wiggled her claws. "We won't even need guitar picks."

"And we take credit for running off Shredder," Clash said. She was too happy. There was no way they could keep her out of the Misfits now, even if she was just their roady and camera operator. Besides she had the best body out of all of them now.

"That's fine with us," Jem said. "We have enough trouble with Shredder, we don't need anyone else coming after us to steal this technology. Though I'm not sure he'll leave you alone either."

"He tends to hold a grudge," Shana said.

Digging her claws into the floor Pizzazz said, "He's free to bring it."

"Hey watch it Pizzazzsssss!" Eric hissed. "I'm already going to reupholster everything in here." He paused. "Maybe add a heating lamp."

"We'll still try to turn you back," Jem said. "We have a friend who is familiar with the mutagen that did this. It's sort of how we turned you back. And I'm sure Techrat will help."

"No rush," Stormer said. She turned as Kimber knelt behind her sniffing her backside. "It's kind of cool."

"And with Synergy or just some makeup we can hide my little changes," Kimber said, tail wagging. "More or less." She leaned over and licked Stormer's cheek. Then the two chased each other for a minute like playful puppies.

"Okay, enough of the cute stuff," Pizzazz squawked. "You all get out of here. We've got to work on our new marketing."

"Gladly," Shana said. She grabbed Kimber by the scruff off the neck as they headed for the door. "Come on."

"Bye Stormer. See you later," she said a little sadly.

"Later Kimber. Maybe this weekend we can go to the dog park and play Frisbee."

Roxy slammed the door behind them as they went to the window and watched them drive away, Casey Jones at the wheel. Jetta said, "The guy in the mask is kind of hot. He gave me his number."

"Maybe you two can monkey around," Pizzazz said. Jetta stuck her tongue out at her. Pizzazz caught it with her nails/claws and held it for a second before letting go. "So Eric, what now?"

"Now I suppose I see if we can do a benefit concert for PETA."

000

(One Week Later)

April O'Neil stood in front of a camera held by Irma as they taped their show in front of a stage. "On their new world tour, once they got out of veterinary quarantine… not for the first time… the Mutant Misfits have gotten over their harrowing experience with our own villain Shredder and are ready for their New York concert. They have the Hex Girls opening for them and now we have an exclusive look at their new song: Wild Things!"

Pizzazz, in a red vest and a leopard bikini thong took the front of the stage, of course. Off to her left in black leather halter that lifted up her fluffy boobs was Roxy, who made the stadium shake with a roar. Behind her on keyboard was Stormer, who let out a loud howl. Jetta hooted like a monkey as she stood on one leg, leaning back on her prehensile tail so she could play her sax with three hands.

Pizzazz: _Welcome to the jungle, where the wild things live. _

_We're going to need a lot, and you have so much to give. _

_It's a dark quiet night and we don't like to bite and kill… _

All the Misfits Chorusing together: _But we will!_

Pizzazz: _Because we're the wild things!_

Chorus: _The wild things!_

Pizzazz: _We'll stalk you through the forest, we'll be hiding in the trees. We'll hunt you down and make you cry, begging on your knees. Cause we're the wild things._

Chorus: _Wild things!_

Pizzazz;_ You're our meat and isn't it so sweet, that we've caught you once again. We'll make you cry until you die, like it's a primal sin. Then we'll hunt you down to the ground and do it all again. Cause we're the wild things!_

Chorus: _Wild thiiings… and we're hunting yoooou! Yeah! _

Stormer: (Throws her head back to howl) _Aaawwooooooooooooo! _

Author's Note

Okay people who read my last fic with these characters wanted to know what mutants the Misfits would become. I'm sure there would be other ideas too. But I have actual books I'm writing like "Slasher School Days" and my newest romance under C.D. Overstreet "Suicide Pact", both available now from Amazon. So here is a list of potential story ideas presented as if this were a TV series. Having done two episodes… that leaves let's say 11, totaling 13 for the first season. Hopefully seasons 2, 3, and 4 would be longer.

Episode 3: Show's Over Synergy

Jem and the Holograms return home after saving the Misfits too tired to do much but flop into bed. Unfortunately on their way in the Starlight girls and Rio swarm them and belatedly discover Jem's secret identity. Rio storms off, feeling like she made a fool of him and Jerrica goes after while the Holograms stick around to explain things to the girls and convince them to keep it a secret. Basically it's a clip show of all the things Jem and the Holograms have done with Synergy's help. Ultimately Rio forgives her for fooling him when he hears about Synergy and what she can do and how Jerrica's father built her, if she'll forgive him for dating both Jem and Jerrica. Meanwhile when they come back they find the Starlight girls giving wolf-Kimber belly rubs and Jem does a musical number letting Synergy really do a lot of cool effects to impress the girls.

Episode 4: Goddesses of Egypt

The Mutant Misfits continue their tour to the Sahara where they are asked to perform outside the city (their music and being women not really working in the main towns). While out there a remnant of ancient Egyptian Cult mistakes them for goddesses and kidnaps them. They are subsequently treated like goddesses, until the High priest reveals he wants them to lead the cult in a revolution and make him the new pharaoh of Egypt. Unwilling to give up their career and not liking being threatened the Misfits rebel against him and the guards to escape. They reveal his true colors to the cult who wish them a fond fair well and turn him over to the police.

Episode 5: Shake, Rattle, and Roll

Jem and the Holograms fly the turtles April, Irma, Splinter, and Casey in for their next big concert. They aren't the only ones to arrive though. Shredder and Krang and the Technodrome have decided to move to California too. Using the Technodrome they plan to cause a gigantic Earthquake, separating California from the continent, so they can take it over for themselves. Unless Jem and the Turtles can stop them.

Episode 6: Rock and Roll Forever

Sucked into Dimension X by Krang Jem and the Holograms introduce their music to the dictatorship where music was made illegal by Krang long ago with the help of some alien teens the turtles know all too well. Meanwhile back in Malibu the turtles and Rio work together to bring them back, before it's too late.

Episode 7, 8, and 9: Misfit Stalkers

Abducted by an alien beam the Misfits meet the Dark Stalkers when Pyron mistakes them, Kimber, Krang, Rocksteady and Bebop, the turtles, and the other mutants for supernatural beings. Forcing Shredder and the Holograms to team up with the good Darkstalkers to fight them. As Pyron figures out he can use the mutagen in their blood to mutate the world and eliminate the humans he tries to enlist Shredder to betray the others. But Shredder doesn't work for anyone but Shredder and doesn't need a world of mutants making taking over the world any harder than it is. He has enough problems with the turtles, Jem, and the Misfits.

Episode 10: Scooby-Jem

Unable to use Synergy Shredder is still able to use a lesser version of the Hologram's tech to disguise himself. And it will be so much easier to get Jem's earrings if she's in jail. So he, some robots, and his mutants disguise themselves as Jem to commit crimes. The Holograms subsequently have to hide, but can't for long because the authorities will go after their business and home if the girls are tried by public opinion.

Thankfully Jem has been impersonated before and some of their biggest fans in Mystery Inc. promise to step in and unmask the true culprits whether it's Jem or someone else. If they can survive attacks by ninjas and unmask… a man in a mask.

Episode 11: Mutant Mayhem

Shredder has a device that gives him control over mutants. Including the turtles, the Mistfits, and Kimber. The Misfits and Holograms are currently on a vacation together, enjoying a week at the beach. Well the Holograms are trying to as the Misfits keep pulling pranks on them, even though Synergy is all that's keeping the rest of the guests from seeing the mutants in their midst, when the signal hits. Zombified mutants attack the resort and Jem and the holograms have to undo it before someone is forced to put them down.

Episode 12: Batjem

With Shredder and Krang temporarily trapped under the sea in a damaged Technodrome they girls are on a concert tour of Gotham. Unfortunately while they sort of fit in, that doesn't mean the local villains aren't going to attack another event in Gotham. It's kind of what they do and Jem is very popular. With every villain trying to kidnap them, gas them, or just plain mess with them and the turtles and Casey back in California, the girls are on their own. Or they would be, if they did not have a host of Gotham's Bats to help out. With Batman, Nightwing, Robin, Batgirl, Batwoman, Batwing, Batfan, Harley Quinn, and even Alfred joining in they'll take on ever villain in Gotham. Jem may even be invited to join the Justice League.

If they survive.

Episode 13 (two hour special): Rock the World

With Techrat's help Krang finally opens the doorway to Dimension X and begins his invasion of Earth. On TV at the time Jem has to abandon her secret identity as Jerrica and sends out a special call for help to both her friends and her enemies. Because unless they work together Krang will be the new ruler of the world or even the universe.

With Krang able to see right through Jem, literally, it's time for Synergy to get another upgrade. Hard light Holograms able to be felt as well as seen. Earrings for the other Holograms. And a sound system like no other, based on designs her father never quite had the technology to get off the ground thanks to some new friends: Optimus Prime and the Transformers as they find out there's more to the car and instruments her father gave them than meets the eye… and even a couple of Decepticons as Soundwave joins the Misfits. Backed up by the Justice League and America's Best… the GI Joes.

Halloween Special: Starlight Ghost Story

(Set before episode 13)

Starlight House begins to experience weird events. Who are Jem and the others gonna call? The Ghostbusters! Egon, Vankman, Ray, and Winston with Slimer along too. They've got their own ghost hunting show and they're doing it live from Starlight House while Jem and the Holograms play music.

It soon becomes clear the house is haunted, but why? It's a new building with no history of death. Could this be a trick from some of Jem's enemies?

As they investigate they soon find that the ghost if Jerrica and Kimber's mother, back from the grave and angry that Jem and the Holograms have stolen everything from Jerrica and Kimber, not recognizing the mutant Kimber has become as her daughter or Jem as jerrica. How can they reveal the truth to the ghost and lay her to rest without telling the world who Jem really is?

Yeah, I know we probably couldn't get the rights to all of those guys, but hey what is fan fiction for?


End file.
